Belhigh
by MegaPokeSword
Summary: Ok guys this is my very first story it is based on a story I read y recommendations are welcome ok Enjoy :)


Hello guys this is my first story so plz don't get mad if I put crap so… ENJOY ~

This FanFiction is Elsword x Aisha, Raven x Eve, Chung x Rena, Ara x Add.

The character aren't in their classes they're just normal students BUT they do have their hairstyles/personalities

Elsword-Rune Slayer Aisha-Dimension Witch Ara-Sakra Devanam

Rena-Wind Sneaker Chung-Deadly Chaser Elesis-Grand Master

Add-MasterMind Eve-Code Empress Raven-Blade Master

Guys Elesis doesn't play a big role but she comes in every now and then.

~Chapter 1~

_First Day_

_"Man I hate going to school", groaned a redheaded boy."Well, I don't care!"Yelled his equally crimson haired sister. The boys name was Elsword and his sister Elesis. She violently kicked him out of her car, "See you soon", said while speeding away with a mischievous smirk."I'll get you back", he shouted while walking into the school. Belder High School(Belhigh) while walking he noticed a girl with purple hair talking to a girl with silver hair."Oi Aisha", she turned around and said, "Elsword you idiot the whole school can hear" she hit him on the head the two conversed for a bit and Elsword finally asked, "Who's she?"Aisha said her name is Eve after introducing their selves the bell rang and Elsword ran to class. Aisha was not far behind asking "Which class are you in?""Miss Stella's and Mr. Glave's."That's my class." She said while thinking to herself __Does that mean I'm as dumb as Elsword! __She gasped while Elsword grinned and said mockingly, "Either you've got dumber or I've got smarter." When they reached their seats Aisha almost died until she heard their teacher say, "Students usually the classes would be grouped according to grades but we decided to switch it up this year." He said with his usual monotone voice. A sigh of relief was heard by a certain lilac haired girl when their teacher said this. While on the other hand a scarlet haired boy moaned at the fact that he didn't improve. While Eve kept her usual poker face little did she know she was being watched by more than one person. At interval(or whatever the crap it is)girls started to crowd the desk next to Elsword. It was because the moat popular guy in school Raven was sitting next to him all of a sudden the crowd started to make way for a girl with greenish-blonde hair, "Hi Raven," she said while sitting on his desk and flashing him a seductive smile her name was Rena the most popular girl in school. "Get off my desk or I'll throw you off," he said in a rather harsh tone the place was quiet for a while until Raven lifted his desk and Rena fell down on her chest(which were unbelievably huge) which cushioned her fall. Aisha thought __I wish my chests were that big __while staring at her flat chest__"Man~" she said under her breath. Everything was silent again before Aisha asked, "Isn't Raven just amazing~," "NO, if you ask me I don't see anything special about him." "Well I didn't ask you chili head I was talking to Eve! So…" "I agree with Elsword," "Finally someone understands!" Aisha kicked him into the air Raven quickly grabbed his leg and put him down while one of the fangirls said, "I wouldn't mine falling if Raven caught me~," Aisha ran over and asked, "Poor Elsword who did this to you?" While giving him the shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you-look because their other teacher walked in and said, "Everyone my name is Miss Stella and Aisha is Class Prez. Now get in your stinking seats or else!"Everyone ran to their seats and became silent."Good now take out your English text book and turn to page 1…"The bell finally rang after about 2 hours(2 much time?)"Ok brats !" "Aisha sit next to me," "No me." "Sorry guys but I'm already sitting with … HIM!" she said grasping Elsword's hand. She gave him the Just-do-it look, "OK." After all that and some other non important classes school was finally over and once again the guys crowed Aisha and the girls Raven. Through the thick crowd raven managed to see a petite little girl being hassled by a boy larger than her, "Come on Eve let me walk me home," "No," "Come on or else...," "Or else what bully," he growled and ran away Raven say 4 more there and glared at them and they ran with their tails behind their legs(not real tails)Raven said to Eve' "I think it's best I walk home with you. Ok." She just went along with it. Aisha suddenly saw a red headed boy and used him yet again, "Sorry guys but I'm going home with him." He just sighed and went along with her he knew it was pointless to argue. It was silent until they reached her home and she asked, "Where do you live?" "In the dorms all the way back ate school." He said with a tired tone, "Oh. Sorry for dragging you all the way out here." Raven was walking Eve home until she turned and said, " Thank you for walking me home." "Wasn't a problem." _

_ ~ THE END ~_

_Ok I hope you guys like this._


End file.
